


we’ll kiss by candlelight

by preludes



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 03 Season 01: The Unsleeping City, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Post-Canon, so sorry this is so short but. its a mince pie of fluff if u will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preludes/pseuds/preludes
Summary: So—Esther can tell Ricky is planning something.Or: Esther’s first Christmas morning after the curse is lifted.
Relationships: Ricky Matsui/Esther Sinclair
Kudos: 25





	we’ll kiss by candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> for @beefrlyslowgold for the dimension 20 gift exchange 2020!! 
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

So—

Esther can tell Ricky is planning something. 

He’s quite easy to read as it is, he’s an open book as much as a sword is easy to see in morning sunlight. Ricky has spent days since the end of November plotting _something_ and Esther wishes she had time to figure out what it was, but she’s busy and he’s secretive so she can’t. She trusts him though, whatever it is. She knows Ricky would never hurt her.

Ricky leaves the curtains open on Christmas Eve night for no particular reason, and Esther is too exhausted to close them. 

“Look, it’s snowing!” Ricky says in the morning with a smile, like he knew this was going to happen. Esther smiles hesitantly, steps outside and expects the slushy rain like snow to hit her and for her to run back inside but...no. The snow is in perfect soft flakes, and a single flake seems to fall directly on Ricky’s forehead. 

Esther grins at him. “Did you know this was gonna happen, babe?”

Ricky isn’t meeting her eyes. “Uh. Let’s say I have a connection to the big guy upstairs. Or, well, he’s a rat. Or was a rat? Maybe he’s human now, but he’s dead and controls everything and I called in a favour—“

Esther stops his words with a kiss. “It’s perfect. Thank you, Ricky.”

“You like it!” Ricky actually claps and if it weren’t so cold Esther knows he probably would have taken off his shirt. “I hoped you would!”

Esther puts her hand in his. “My mom and grandma won’t be here til the afternoon and I promised we’d open presents with them but for now...we have the house to ourselves. And I think I saw some mistletoe under the door.”

Ricky leads her to the door, right under the mistletoe, and kisses her again.


End file.
